rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack B.
| tribes = | place = 8/20 | challenges = 4 | votesagainst = 11 | days = 22 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 12/24 | challenges2 = 4 | votesagainst2 = 10 | days2 = 26 | season3 = | tribes3 = | place3 = 12/20 | challenges3 = 4 | votesagainst3 = 6 | days3 = 17 }} Jack B. (also known as Jack) is a contestant from , , and . Relegated to the minority at the first Tribal Council, Jack B. proved to be a social and strategic threat in , first by exemplifying his keen ability to predict a Hidden Immunity Idol play, a move which was crucial to his life in the game. After fighting from the bottom the whole game and outliving the rest of his alliance, Jack B. was sent packing on Day 22. In , his snakelike reputation started to grow as he pushed Sarah's buttons, leading to him being eliminated after Bear used a Hidden Immunity Idol. Spearheading a tribe in , Jack B. was targeted for his past right out of the gate and was voted out after being dumped by Stukov. He won a few duels while on Redemption Island, but fell short of making the merge. Profile Survivor Renaissance Jack B. started out on the Shakespeare tribe, where they lost the first challenge. Though the tribe only had five people, the dynamics were complex: Toon and Roman were a duo, and Cooper and Jack B. were a duo. This left Dilara, the lone wolf, in the middle as the swing vote. Jack B. wanted to side with Dilara and be the swing votes together, but she was drunk and decided to go rogue, leaving Jack B. blindsided and on the outs. Jack B.'s bad luck didn't end there, as he was swapped to the same tribe as Roman. However, on this tribe, Jack B. was able to make more allies. He gathered everyone to vote for Roman, but Roman found a Hidden Immunity Idol and used it to try to take out Jack B. Jack B. had the foresight to throw a hinky vote on Dill Anne in case Roman did have a Hidden Immunity Idol. When the votes tied, his allies had his back, sending Dill Anne packing and sparing Jack B. Jack B. tried again at the next Tribal Council to get rid of Roman, but again fell flat when Roman used yet another idol. At the merge, Jack B. went on an anti-Roman crusade, but the majority of the members of Rotten did not agree to Jack B.'s idea. He continued to be a thorn in Roman and his allies sides throughout the rest of the pagonging. Jack B. was never able to get any more footground, though never gave up. Ultimately, he would be eliminated in 8th place. At the Final Tribal Council, Jack B. cast his vote for Sarah, whom he believed played the strongest and most honest game. However, she would lose to Jack B.'s enemy Roman in a close 5-4-1 jury vote after Bison cast the deciding vote. Voting History In Episode 6, the vote ended with a 1-1-0 tie between Jack B. and Dill Anne. Jack B. did not receive any votes to be eliminated. In Episode 7, Roman used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Jack B.'s vote against him. In Episode 11, the vote ended with a 3-3-3 tie between Jack B., Roman, and Simon, forcing a revote. On the revote, Jack B. did not receive enough votes to be eliminated. Chicago Jack B. started on Cicero with his old pal from , Sarah. They were still frenemies from that season and it showed. She made sure he was on the bottom of Cicero. He was the decoy vote in case SRV played an idol and then he was left out of the vote during the Joint Tribal Council. Then at the swap, Jack B. leaked Sarah's plans against Pory thought ultimately siding with her on the vote. At the merge, he was getting in decently well with a majority that included Sarah, and her ally, Bear. That group tried to blindside Bear though which Sarah wasn't happening so she got him to use the idol. Sarah chose to idol out Jack B. because he was just a thorn in her side. Voting History In Episode 12, Bear used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Jack B.'s vote against him. Suburbia Jack B. was randomly chosen to draft the members of St. Jimmy. He quickly realized his choices were incorrect, as his tribe continuously lost. Right out of the gate, the other returning player, Stukov, did not like him, and the other newbies were targeting him. This led to Jack B. always getting votes, though he did manage to stave off elimination a few times. He participated in the blindside of Will because he thought that it was his own saving grace, however, it angered Stukov even further. When the Tribe Switch hit, both Stukov and Jack B. were swapped into a minority with three members of the other tribe. Stukov immediately jumped ship and sold Jack B. down the river to the point where he could not recover. He was voted out when they lost, then was sent to Redemption where had a bit of a win streak. First he defeated the reigning champ, Naptime, and then he defeated Adam P and Paxton. Unfortunately for him, Ben L. was his demise as he defeated Jack B. in Chicken Scream. Jack B. became the first member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Jack B. asked the Final Three what their "biggest brain play" was. He did not appear to be taking the Final Three seriously and ultimately cast his jury vote for Kaleb, who would go onto win in a 6-2-1 vote. Voting History Trivia * Jack B. was originally going to go by "Jack", but because a contestant had already played RSurvivor with the same name, he was asked to change it. * Of all contestants from , Jack B. is the only one to vote incorrectly at their first Tribal Council and survive. * Jack B. and Roman are the first contestants to be involved in more than one tie vote in a single season. * Jack B. has the lowest original placement of any contestant from Loona, placing 8th in his original season. * Jack B. is the second contestant to not reach the merge, but be on the jury. The other is Snorby in . * Jack B. is one of eight contestants to tie placements. The others are Adyum, Alex, and Harry, and Stukov in and Bailey, Ryan, and Morgan in . * Jack B. is one of two contestants to be on the jury three times. The other is Ryan in , Ghost Island, and . References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Renaissance Contestants Category:Chicago Contestants Category:Suburbia Contestants Category:Renaissance Jury Members Category:Chicago Jury Members Category:Suburbia Jury Members Category:Shakespeare Tribe Category:Rotten Tribe Category:Cicero Tribe Category:Loona Tribe Category:St. Jimmy Tribe Category:Novocaine Tribe Category:8th Place Category:12th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Renaissance Category:Survivor: Chicago Category:Survivor: Suburbia Category:Personnel